catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brambleclaw14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 09:50, January 13, 2010 Re: Hi, Brambleclaw! This is a Roleplay (RP) site. If you wish to join a Clan or the Tribe then leave me a message on my talk page with your characters description, rank, ect. You can read the rules here, and look at the guidebook here. You can create as many characters as you wish, so you can have characters in multiple Clans. I hope you enjoy your stay! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: You've been added :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's 12:58 noon here. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 17:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) M'kay, it's now 2:33 pm, and the Gathering is at 6:45 pm. Make since? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 19:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Water Vole Nice water vole! *admires catch* You did awsome on that hunting test! btw, Leopardstar's mentor was Whitefang. But awsome job! Your kill has been added to the pile! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Troutpaw Hello Shruggy! We're in need of mentors in RiverClan at the moment, seeing as we have two apprentices without them. I was wondering if maybe you would like to mentor Troutpaw? (Roleplayed by Hawkfire98) I'll speak to Troutpaw as well, and if you both agree then I'd be glad to give Troutpaw an apprentice ceremony [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll leave a message on Hawkfire's talkpage. I'll get back to you when she responds :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, before I could talk to her, she already has assigned mentors to both Troutpaw and Glossypaw. Sorry! But I promise, the next kit will be your apprentice :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's been changed :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 17:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add her on as your apprentice now :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bloodclan of course! i'll add you right now! Echopaw 03:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC ...We have a channel? xD Also, would you like to join CAP? There's a link to it on the sidebar under "community". Midnightpelt ♥ 18:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not seeing it... where do you log in? 'Cause it's not on the list where I do... And I'll add you now. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 18:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC Want to try again? xD Midnightpelt ♥ 18:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Ancients No, "moon" doesn't need to be in it. So which do you want, Shadow Pelt or Shadow Moon? Midnightpelt ♥ 19:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Well, of course I'll pick Crescent Moon. :P Where are you going? Midnightpelt ♥ 20:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG HOW? I'll come with you! I'm really small! I could fit right inside your suitcase! Just stick me in there with a pack of peanuts, a bottle of water and an iPod and I'll be fine! xD Midnightpelt ♥ 20:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) (: Atleast bring me a giraffe back. I shall name him... George. And I will feed him leaves. xD Midnightpelt ♥ 20:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You can get a really tall suitcase. :P And BTW I now have exactly 1,000 edits. Well, I guess 1,001 with this message. Midnightpelt ♥ 20:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awww, it's not your fault :) I'm not going to give you the answers that will spoil FQ and TFA though. So I've just given you these answersl When ThunderClan suspected Sol to be the murderer of Ashfur, they set out to Sun-drown place to find him. What was their patrol called? - Sol Patrol Who gave them their first as to where to find Sol? Ashfoot On the Great Journey, a kit was snatched by a hawk. What was the kit's name, who was it's mother, and who saved it? Marshkit, Tallpoppy, and Brackenfur. You've caught a small fish, but you'll have better luck next time! :) --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Sure, why not. (: Just tell me what to do. ;) Midnightpelt ♥ 20:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) HI! Hi Shruggy!! How was Africa? Midnightpelt ♥ 19:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Shruggy! Wasn't Africa beautiful? Boy, I'd give my tail to go on safari there! Okay, I'll give you some up-to date imformation. :Right after Ravenstar of ThunderClan was killed by a rogue named Blood, she made Firepelt her deputy, instead of Flameshine. So, Firepelt became Firestar. At first, Flameshine was angered by this, but she soon learned to really respect Firestar, and she wasn't angry anymore. Firestar came to RiverClan's territory with some battle ready warriors, and demanded that RiverClan give them Silver Trees, a place in RiverClan Territory. Rubystar brought some warriors and we fought on the IRC. When Rubystar had Firestar pinned down, Firestar's mate Hawkfire (you remember her don't you? She used to be the RiverClan deputy but left to join Firestar in ThunderClan) came bursting through the trees and swatted Rubystar away from Firestar. (But Firestar had already been hurt very badly by Rubystar) Rubystar could not find it in her will power to hurt Hawkfire, as she had been Hawkfire's mentor. Tigerdawn, a RiverClan warrior, leaped on Hawkfire and killed her. Tigerdawn just laughed eavily. Firestar had fumbled over to Hawkfire, begging to StarClan that they would spare her. He then lost a life, and Hawkfire lost her's. Firestar, and their only son, Burnkit, were devestated. Rubystar was horror struck too, and along with Firestar, killed Tigerdawn. :A few days later, Firestar came to the RiverClan camp, asking Rubystar who really won Silver Trees. Rubystar told him that they didn't use Silver Trees to hunt, only to relax. She and Ravenstar had made a previous deal, to trade RiverClan's Misty Glade for ThunderClan's Rainbow River. Firestar then agreed to this. Okay, here's a way more recent update. :Ravenstar recieved a prophecy that Firestar wasn't the right leader for ThunderClan, so a StarClan cat named Batwing came to ThunderClan and took over leadership, naming Icestorm deputy. Firepelt became VERY angered by this, and hasn't been himself since. Flameshine had grown closer to Firepelt, because she feels that she needs to be there for him, and comfort him. (She doesn't love him, they've just become really close friends) Firepelt and Hawkfire's son Burnkit, has become Burnpelt. Here's new from RiverClan :Glossypaw was stolen by twolegs, and taken to the cutter where they fixed her. Troutpaw was devastated for a long time. Meanwhile, Glossypaw was taken to The Pound, where she met a group of former loners, including Forest and Nellie. With help from some Clan cats, they were all soon free. But Glossypaw had no wish to return to RiverClan, she wanted to be with twolegs because of her alterations. She stayed with Forest and Nellie for some time, before becoming a rogue. Nellie fell in love with a cat named Flare, soon having his kits. She, Forest, Flare, and their kits moved into a barn. Glossypaw asked if she could live with them, and Flare accepted her as his adopted daughter, renaming her Glossy. :Your apprentice, Autumnpaw, has become Autumnfrost, Troutpaw has become Troutstream, and Acorncloud's kits have become apprentices. (Firepaw, Skypaw, and Brookpaw) :A former rogue named Goldenwing came to the camp, (roleplayed by a new user, Crystalpearl) asking for shelter for her and ker kits. Rubystar let them stay in the nursery, and join RiverClan. :Rubystar's long lost daughters, Kaito and Blossomcloud, are reunited with her, and have now joined RiverClan. :The most recent battle was with ShadowClan. Strikertail and Runningsky tried to claim the Glistening Hollow, and after failing at that they attempted to raid the camp. Runningsky tried multiple times to steal Birdkit, Creamfur's son, but Solarwind and Featherpaw were able to save him. RiverClan won the battle! :Leopardspots, RiverClan's medicine cat apprentice, recieved an omen from StarClan, that foretold of danger befalling all of the Clans. Phew. That's all that you have missed. Does that help any? :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 09:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ancients Can I join the Ancients as a kit? I have a name and a description: Dappled Sunlight- Mottled golden she-cat with bright blue eyes. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 17:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) re: IRC My internet closed, and I made a sandwich for myself, Im going to get back on it, in fact, im on right now. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 18:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! Just for a minute though, I gotta go to bed in a while [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 10:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Spiderpaw Whitethroat's apprentice. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Want to go on the IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Want to go on the IRC now? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 17:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shruggy! IRC? I think Spiderpaw needs some more training. main channel, but if there is too many people, #riverclancamp. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 19:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ancients When exactly do kits become softpaws (cats training to be sharpclaws)? Just wondering. Raven Randomness! 00:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,I am going to try to contribute more to this wiki,so I hope I can get some more role play chararters! Clarris 21:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Sure! Main channel? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I've spoken to Ice via IRC, and we shouldn't have much trouble with her anymore. As for Fire, I know the moment I start questioning her she'll get all stubborn and defensive, so I'm waiting for the correct, er, approach. I've spoken to Echo as well, Ice has apologized to her, I forget if she said Fire did as well. Midnightpelt ♥ 11:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC)! More on the Ancients Dappled Sunlight is five moons, so she'll be a softpaw soon. Just saying. Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 23:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I can wait =) Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 22:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC XD I'm natually wired to be a night owl, I can't help it XD I would love too, but it's 2:20 a.m where I'am, and I still gotta shower, and put the clean sheets on my bed :P I am not going to be a happy trooper in the morning XD So I'd love too, but I don't really think I can. If I get up early enough, I might be able to catch you in the middle of the day (I home school). Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Awww, that's okay :) I'll see ya soon then! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Which channel? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC? Now? Though I can't do it for ong. Do you live in the UK or USA? Then I can give you a new time to come on and RP! Can we go on the WWikia RP though, I can't acees this one. Γǻώήςτόŗm 13:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Joining TA May I join? My info: *Name: Shimmering River *Rank: Soft paw *Colour: Pale silver with icy, river blue eyes. *Gender: She-cat Tell me if you need any more info and do I need to create a page about her? I'd like to be a rogue who TA found as a kit and raised as their own. They haven't told her yet. Tell me if that is to much ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 13:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The Ancients Could I join the ancients as a softpaw called Wind's Howl? Silver she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Thanks! Blaze-Pelt 13:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Done. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 20:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna? Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ancients Can I join the Ancients as a kit? Rippling Lake- beautiful bluish-gray she-cat with with silver tabby markings. Thanks! Kind Regards, Snowstorm Leader Alright, if you still think I can lead the Ancients, here is his description: Eagle's Glare: A black tom with gray stripes on his back and tail, and piercing blue eyes. We should clear it with the admins first, but I'm willing to. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 19:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, if Blue says it's okay, then I think it is. When should I start? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 14:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: He/She was banned for a couple days, then Mandyman reverted the vandalisim. Nightshine later lifted the ban. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) cuz she was cussing on irc $ ummm I was woundering if you would rp a she-cat she is Echostream's kit her name is Moonkit if not thats ok I just asked you because you are a very active xDFrostyness 22:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol ok Frostyness 22:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you olny rp Moonkit and i dont really think its fair if you get to rp two so I am going to ask Hawkfire XD Frostyness 19:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) >:( I cannot believe you. I thought we were buddies on IRC. And clearly you hit your head on something because it was YOU and Ice that were swearing on IRC. You disgust me. Here's even a little poem to describe your mean behavior Shruggy is fat He/She abuses cats He/She makes out with Ice on a wedding mat Shruggy can't think They also can't blink And then it accuses ME of being pink. and u fugly Mousetalon Left by User:Totallytawnypelt99 What the heck, Tawny? I know that's you. What the heck? I was joking on the IRC. And don't bring IRC buisness into the Wiki. Or I will ban you. You hear me? Good. 20:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You know what, nevermind. I'm banning you. 20:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Tawny, you're being a immature little brat! Just quit talking to Shruggy like that, you should respect him. Now please behave. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 20:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Um, thanks a lot Tawny, that was real nice to use my name. 22:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I saw. I can't believe she used my name . . . wow. Yeah I checked and I was like, "OMG what did I do?!" Glad to see it wasn't me. And sorry about what Tawny said. That was out of line. 22:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ban Actually, I didn't "swear" on the IRC today. If you were to give me a ban, you where to do it yesturday, not drag it on today. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 20:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, the day ban is over. Unban me [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 16:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Just going to explain one thing to you. Stop banning everyone on the IRC. Sure, Blue opped Hawkey, but you don't just ban her for that. Give her a warning, will you? StarClan, it's not like she's ending the world. You seem to forgot that I'm the one who made the channel, you should consult me for anything. Why were byou going to ban Hawkey? For saying "crap"? What...? I'm not trying to be mean, but if you want to enforce the rules, well, abusing your power will be one of them :/ It's so unfair. Don't forgot that I found the channel, stop acting as if its' yours. As said, I'm not being mean, I just want to make something clear. Thanks. 22:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Shruggy...dont get immature. It is not a swear word. And Im just saying, ban someone who's really making a fit. Not for opping someone else :/ 20:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Birthay Hey Shruggy! Happy ( late :| ) Birthday! Here's a little present I made for you: Spotty Talk! 23:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) It was true. I knew it. I did turn into sui, and you turned into eu. Oh well, at least it wasn't just me xD DiesIrae Credo in Unum Deum 19:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shruggy! it's Swifteh Fireh (Swiftfire). I'm just wondering, do u wanna join my Warriors RP wikia? here's a link: Cats of FireClan . SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the advice, it's called protecting pages so only registered users can edit, but I couldn't be bothered, because I didn't think they would do it repeatedly XD A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 20:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Just in case it doesn't ring a bell, remember what happened on the IRC that day when you clearly proved to yourself that you don't need this rights and that you're leaving this shit wiki? Also, I did. But I can lurk it anytime I want to. 20:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) You? Proud of it? Meh. What am I to expect? (and I know it is. Everyone left. e.e But we still keep it alive with memories) 20:42, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ...plus, Shruggy. What honestly possessed you to come into chat and spam us like that? Did you think I'd let your admin rights stay after that happened? 20:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you say. And it was a mistake. 17:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) hmpf. So. First off, hey how are you, what have you been doing, how's life. Second, what's with you and Ice? She's been telling me about all the admins right stuff, but why bring it up now? This wiki has been dead for almost a year now. 00:24, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Friend's request. 18:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC)